creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation
'''Revelation '''was a single-edged blade found in Tyris. Revelation was weilded by the Taken Warlord Kekchle, who, through many losses, survived due to his mightly blade. It is powered by the life force of nearby Taken, and is enchanted to direct the Six Elements. Revelation directs an Element wherever the weilder is pointing, and is inmmenseley sharp. It is also the Opposite Blade to Deception. Enchants Revelation's enchants are much similar to those of Deception. It harnesses the Six Elements, but in different ways. Revelation uses the Six for ranged attacks, more than close combat, relying on the sharpness of the blade to strike down enemies. It is also fueled by the souls of killed enemies. Fire shoots a jet of white-hot flames in the direction the blade it pointed, much the same as Ice. Storm, however, summons a lighning bolt to smite the enemy down. Earth encases the desired enemy in stone, rendering them defenceless. Dark and Light influence the light of the battlefield. Light makes the area lighter, and Dark makes it darker. Destroyed Revelation was destroyed after the battle at World’s Tip. World’s Tip was the largest natural volcano on Stremo, the Dwarf Planet. When The Taken charged upon the Dwarves, the Dwarves and Elves were forced back onto World’s Tip, and to the point where there was only one Dwarven Warrior left, and Tura. The Dwarven Warrior, named Drundi, fought till the end, and managed to defeat the Taken, as his late allies had diminished their numbers greatly. During the battle against Kekchle, Revelation’s wielder, Drundi forced Kekchle onto the very edge. Drundi, using his Warhammer, knocked Kekchle into the volcano. The volcano, dormant and not erupted for years. The volcano took the sudden matter as a provocation to erupt. The Light Gods shined brightly upon Tura and Drundi, and shielded them, saving them from the eruption. Thus, Kekchle was killed, and Revelation destroyed. Revelation in Combat Kekchle pointed his blade at the enemy. A surge of energy had overcome him, and when he charged, the Taken followed him, shouting brutal war-cries. A lighning bolt struck the ground before him, and pure flames shot out of the tip of Revelation. The Elves charged, Tura at their head. As Kekchle shouted, Tura charged left, as to stray away from him. Revelation sliced through Elven skin and bone, cleaving off arms, legs and heads. The metal of the blade was painted with blood. After the Elves were defeated, Kekchle saw Tura and a dwarf retreating. They retreated towards World's Tip. Kekchle ran to them, aiming to strike them down. Tura stood back, to let the dwarf deal with Kekchle. The dwarf stood to one side, and let Kekchle's forward motion carry him to the edge, then hit him with his hammer. The last thing Kekchle felt was the hilt of his blade, melting in his hand. History Revelation was a gift from the Taken Leaders. Kekchle had proven himself worthy of a respectful title, and given a grand blade also. Kekchle was outstanded that the Leaders chose him, and gratefully took the title and Revelation. Revelation served him well as a tool of death and destruction, and after he was killed, the Leaders took their rage out on servingwomen. Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Swords Category:Four Blades